finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Lebecque
Sebastian Lebecque is a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Reckoning. Originally a gang member, Sebastian was arrested and imprisoned after the police brought him and his gang down (Sebastian sustaining a gunshot wound to the leg during this incident). Released after eight years, Sebastian found employment as the bouncer of Club Kitty, a job he enjoyed immensely, as it essentially meant he was getting paid to beat people up and take their contraband (his box of confiscated objects being next to none). One Friday night at the club when, Jessica Golden, lead guitar and singer of the band playing, makes a scene on stage, claiming that she saw the club collapse in a vision, Sebastian forcibly escorts her outside at the behest of the manager, the two being followed by a handful of others (Jamie, Macy, Eric Prescott, Ben, Officer Marina Hewlett, Charlie Delgado and Amber). Once outside, Jess's claims prove accurate, with the club collapsing and everyone inside dying. Regaining his composure quickly, Sebastian aids a few others in picking through debris until emergency services arrive and he is taken in for questioning along with the other survivors. Sebastian is the first survivor of Club Kitty to die. Death Released by the police at around three o'clock in the morning, Sebastian rides around aimlessly on his motorcycle for a bit, eventually stopping at a convenience store for gas and cigarettes (Jamie having earlier stolen his last pack at the police station). Paying for his purchases (after nearly being killed by a heater he accidentally damages, it nearly igniting his gas soaked boots when it explodes) Sebastian leaves the store and, after an encounter with a deranged vagrant outside, hops on his motorcycle and starts to leave, not realizing he has forgotten to put the cover back on his gas tank (which the vagrant had been trying to tell him). Taking one last drag from his cigarette, Sebastian tosses it over his shoulder and, against all odds, it lands right in the open gas tank, causing the motorcycle to explode. A few moments after his death Sebastian's immolated remains are found by Jess, who happened to be nearby in a taxi. Later Jess, in a dream where she seemingly enters Death's realm, encounters the club survivors already claimed by Death, Sebastian among them. Jess is horrified when she sees him, as his body has been horribly mutilated by the explosion. Signs/Clues * In Jess's vision of the club collapsing, Sebastian dies when, while trying to restore order, he and several others are crushed under fallen debris. * While in the convenience store, Sebastian notices a large amount of barbecue-related accessories for sale, under a sign reading "Explosive Summer Sale-50% Off!" * Also while in the store, Sebastian hears what he guesses might be the song "Don't Fear the Reaper" playing on the radio. * Sebastian is almost killed when the heater inside the store nearly ignites his gasoline soaked boots. * While leaving the store, the homeless man grabs the fuel cap and watches Sebastian drive away, muttering, "Moon there, moon gone." He then sees Sebastian again and questionably mutters, "Man here, man...gone?" before he dies. Category: Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Burned Category:Obliterated Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Club Kitty Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:First Survivor to Die